Instinto
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Então, ele afastara a mulher que ele... Que ele amava. Era difícil admitir até para si mesmo que, sim, ele amava Andy. E que, não, ele nunca quisera quebrar aquela promessa, apesar de tê-lo feito. Drabble, primeira fanfic em português de Rookie Blue. Read


**Spoilers da 3ª Temporada.**

**Eu sei que não está lá muito boa, mas ok (É muito difícil escrever com os personagens de Rookie Blue sem fazê-los OOC! Argh. E eu queria fazer uma comédia, mas a terceira temporada não me permitiu essa criatividade). Apesar de tudo, eu não podia perder a oportunidade de ter a primeira a fic de português desse fandom no ff. net hahahahaha Então acabei me contentando com isso aqui mesmo. **

**Na verdade esse texto não é uma oneshot propriamente dita, é mais uma drabble (626 palavras!). É meio tristinha, 'versão' do Sam para o final do último episódio da terceira temporada (enquanto ele ainda não sabe que ela entrou na força tarefa do Callaghan), mais pro lado do que ele poderia pensar a partir do momento que ele percebesse que a nossa querida McNally não iria aparecer... e talz (Não acho que ela tenha errado em ir, mas que partiu meu coração, ah partiu).**

**Enfim, espero que gostem! (Como a seção ainda está bem paradinha, quem passar por aqui deixe uma review por favor! :D Obrigada)**

* * *

**Instinto**

**Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue não me pertence, infelizmente. Se pertencesse, Sam e Andy não teriam terminado e teriam um futuro promissor para a quarta temporada (sem qualquer dúvida ou incerteza). Ah, os diálogos foram copiados dos epis 3x05 e 3x10.

* * *

"_Promete uma coisa."_

"_Ok."_

"_Se as coisas desandarem entre nós, o que não quero e espero que não aconteça; mas se acontecer, então não vá simplesmente embora, tudo bem? Vamos prometer acertar as coisas."_

"_Você não vai se livrar de mim sem uma luta."_

As memórias repassavam em sua mente como uma tormenta. Ambos sempre pensaram que Andy era a problemática da relação, quem sempre pensava demais, quem tinha trauma de abandono e coisas do tipo. Porém, quando Jerry morrera, Sam teve _medo _de se machucar, já que o que acontecera com Traci poderia acontecer com ele - ele poderia perder Andy; e, o medo de perdê-la, assim como Nash tinha perdido Jerry quando eles pensavam que teriam todo o tempo do mundo pela frente, fez com que _ele_ pensasse demais, fez com que _ele_ descontasse nela sua insegurança por meio de palavras maldosas e atitudes estúpidas. Naquele dia, ele não conseguira aguentar o pensamento de perder Andy caso não confiasse nos próprios instintos e, sim, nos instintos da novata.

Então, ele afastara a mulher que ele... Que ele _amava_. Era difícil admitir até para si mesmo que, sim, ele amava Andy. E que, não, ele _nunca_ quisera quebrar aquela promessa, apesar de tê-lo feito.

"_Eu não estou bravo. Só não posso... Eu não posso mais fazer isso."_

"_Não pode fazer o que?"_

"_Eu não posso ser policial e estar com você."_

"_Sam, isso não é sobre o nosso trabalho..."_

"_Nós sabíamos que seria um problema antes mesmo de começar-"_

"_Eu estou tentando conversar com você, certo? Eu quero passar por isso com você, eu sei que está sofrendo!"_

"_Talvez esteja certa, talvez eu não seja eu mesmo. Eu não sei, ok? Mas este é meu sentimento, no meu íntimo, tudo bem? Eu não posso mais fazer isso."_

"_Não, você não quer dizer isso."_

"_... Algum dia, seremos capazes de sermos amigos de novo-"_

"_Não! Não faz isso! Não pegue _tudo_ o que somos e detone a nossa relação com algum _clichê estúpido_! Está dizendo que acabou...?"_

"_..."_

"_Então vá, só entre na sua picape e... vá."_

E ele fora, ele fora embora depois de um único momento de hesitação, deixando McNally chorando na chuva com o coração partido. Depois, até mesmo Ollie havia percebido que ele estava uma bagunça sem a namorada, mas ele não quisera aceitar aquela possibilidade. Ele tinha sido independente a vida inteira, ele certamente conseguiria seguir em frente! Até porque, ele tinha conseguido o que queria, certo? Ele tinha se afastado e tinha conseguido o que seu instinto de auto preservação tinha exigido que ele fizesse. Ele tinha se protegido contra o medo que tinha sentido naquele dia, de passar pelo mesmo que Nash tinha passado... Seus instintos nunca falhavam, certo?

Porém, enquanto ele esperava por ela no Penny e ela não aparecia, ele percebeu que tinha feito tudo errado. Sam notou, com amargura, que ironicamente quem eles pensavam não ter tanta dificuldade com relacionamentos tinha sido justamente quem tinha fugido em um momento de luto e tristeza, no caso _ele_. Enquanto ele esperava e esperava e esperava e esperava... Sam se sentiu o pior dos seres, rejeitado, desolado e de coração partido, sem poder culpá-la por aquilo já que ele mesmo tinha causado a ruína do relacionamento que ele tanto esperara para ter.

Sendo o último do bar e sem McNally a vista, ele tomou o restante de seu drink e se levantou para ir embora.

Naquela noite, a ficha finalmente havia caído: ele _perdera_ a mulher que ele amava e ele estava se sentindo _machucado_ como nunca se sentira antes.

_Tudo porque ele tinha confiado em seu instinto._


End file.
